I'll take care of you
by Lieflotje
Summary: AU: Emma is 16, Will is 20. When Emma gets in a severe accident, she is taken into hospital with a coma. Will she wake up and meet the person who has been taking care of her through it all?
1. Chapter 1: Emma

Hey guys! Thanks for reading one of my fics again! This is an AU fic, Will looks and acts pretty much like he does in Glee. Emma doesn't look that much like she does in the show (only her figure), but that's only in the beginning. Later on she'll look like herself, in one of the first chapters. Besides her OCD and hosophobia she has a few more issues in this story, you'll find out.

Don't judge too quickly, just keep reading! This story can be triggering at some points. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

This isn't a story for teenage girls, not really something for twelve year olds. It's more for the older teens, to have something of their own. Something written for "teenagers", but not really written for the older ones. It isn't the perfect romance, it's also a fight to fight alone. This is a book, which tells a story, most other books don't dare to speak of. Something real, something like life. Written by someone your age, written for someone your age.

And this isn't a story about a popular girl and a popular guy living their perfect high school romance. It isn't a story about a shy, nerdy girl crushing on a boy who'll always be out of reach. It's a story about a normal girl. Not really bullied, not super pretty or really loud. The girl who is friends with everyone because she is nice to everybody, but never someone's first choice. She didn't have the perfect body, but also wasn't obese. She was introvert and extravert at the same time, always smiling, though she wasn't inside. It's about a pretty average girl, though she wasn't average at all.

* * *

_Emma is fat. A fat bitch. She is overweight and hates herself for it. She is selfish and though she helps everyone else, she's too weak to help herself. _

_She is friends with everyone and has a family who loves her. Still, there were often times she felt all alone. She was sick too, mentally and physically. It was tiring, exhausting, she suffered from a lot of things, although she wouldn't admit it. It wasn't that bad though, there are a lot worse things. She shouldn't overreact so much, some kids in her class told her so. But they didn't know her! They didn't know what she was going through, what she was suffering from! They didn't know in how much pain she was, every hour of every day. _

_People could be so mean, for no reason. Sometimes they were so nice to her and other times they were so cruel. She just didn't get that. She isn't bullied, there are just sometimes those comments. At home too… _

_She remembers every single hurtful word and sentence that were ever said to her. The compliments though, just slipped past her. She had the best family one could have, but they could hurt her too. Especially her dad. At school it were only a few boys, the girls were always nice._

_She is fat. Fat and pathetic. And in pain, all the time. Both mentally and physically. No one hates her as much as she does. She is so ugly and fat. She is lazy. She is nothing._

_At least, that is what she thought…._

_To others, she always seemed happy. A genuine smile on her face, hundred percent of the time. Most of the people knew she was sick, physically. She had to puke every day and often had to run out of class to vomit. But she hardly ever complained and was always positive. Always putting others before herself. And always concerned and comforting others when they were in pain, though she hurt a lot worse._

_She never cried, no one had ever seen her cry. Apart from her family, they knew the unhappy side too, but not the darkest side. She had had a depression at the age of 8, till about 9. At such a young age, without being bullied or anything like that, she wanted to die. What they didn't exactly know, is that she had found herself fat already at the age of 6. But she was happy now, they thought._

_When she cried, she cried with herself. At night, in bed, tears filled with lost hope soaking her pillows. She did cry while watching movies, sometimes while listening to music. That was because she could easily empathize. She always wanted to help, she'll always be there for you. No matter who you are or what you did, she could always see the best in people. Everyone always came to talk to her. And she didn't mind, she'd always make time to talk to you, no matter what you wanted to tell. She'd always listen and try to help. She didn't say what you wanted to hear though, she'd say the truth. Because in the end, that's the only thing you wanted to hear. And that's the only way you'd be helped. She just always knew what to say and always knew exactly how you felt, no matter if she knew you or had been through what you were going through. If you didn't want to go to a psychiatrist, you'd go to her. Some people even say she's better than their therapist or psychiatrist. _

_She was also very creative and had a voice that could go to any lengths. People were always amazed when they heard her sing. She sang every day and she drew and painted and wrote and lots of other things. People would often ask her to sing something and usually she'd always politely decline, but would eventually sing something for you. When she did those things, you could just see, feel and hear how much passion she had for it. She was so special, so amazing. A lot of people thought so and told her so, but she would never believe them. _

_She almost never believed compliments and she hated when people said things like: "Have you lost weight?" because she clearly never had and she thought that it was just a question to make her feel better. Though she found it very polite and sweet, she just hated it if people asked her that. Then she would just be reminded of what a failure she was, because she could have actually lost that weight. Or when her family would say: "Wow, you've finally eaten normal!" or "And even Em ate good this time!" or "It's good to see you eat a lot!" Because eating good or normal or a lot meant eating way too much. They were actually proud of her for eating a normal portion for a girl her age, cause she rarely did. It was meant nice, but for her it was just a confirmation of how fat she was. And she wouldn't eat normal again for a very long time…_

_No one knew she cut, not even her family. She punished herself, for eating, for not exercising, for existing… She hurt herself physically, to get rid of the emotional pain for a while. She was numb. The worst feeling was, when she felt horrible and hurt. And she waited the whole day to get into her warm bed, turn off the lights and let it all out. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but she couldn't anymore. She was numb, she felt nothing. She was alive, but not really living. She thought a lot about suicide, but she would never commit it. If in some way she would die though, she wouldn't mind that much. _

_She was happy at times. And she couldn't be mad for more than half an hour. Sometimes she just wanted to be really mad or cranky, but after a while someone or something would make her laugh and she couldn't anymore. She hated that so much, though others really liked that about her. _

_Music was always there for her. On her phone she had all those playlists; One for when she was working out, one for when she was down, one with the most beautiful songs, one for sleeping, one for studying, etcetera. When she was mad or cranky and they got into the car and her dad put on the radio, her mood would just change in an instance. And when she could sing along to a song, she would._

_She also just wanted somebody. Somebody all for her. Someone she'd feel she could tell everything. Someone who would support her, hold her. To kiss her tears away and tell her she is beautiful, that she is worth it. Some person who would love her, no matter what. Someone to live for…_

* * *

Sorry that it was short, I'll make up for that! ;D Hope you liked it so far! If not, don't like, don't read. If you did, please review! It means the world to me and makes me update faster! =D If you notice any mistakes, feel free to review and correct me, please! =) Xxx


	2. Chapter 2: The accident

**I want to thank the three wonderful people who did leave a super nice review last chapter. Thank you guys! =D**

* * *

Emma sat silently in the car, staring out the window. Her mom, Rose, had picked her up from school for again another hospital visit. Emma was so tired of this, she hated this. Hospitals, just as retirement homes gave her the creeps and made her uncomfortable. She also hated needles and because her veins were always hard to find they had to prick her at least 3 times in each arm.

The radio was on now and she and Emma and her mom were happily and loudly singing along. Emma saw something coming at them from the corner of her eye. When she turned her head she saw a car. It was coming at them at high speed, it drove over to their side of the road. "O my god! MOM, watch out!" But it was too late. The car crashed into them with an enormous force. It hit their car at Emma's side, she was knock out. Her mom was still conscious , but couldn't get a handle on the car anymore. Their car spun and crashed into a big tree nearby. Though Emma was in her seatbelt, she flew out of the shattered front window. Rose was now unconscious too. Everything went black.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

Rose woke up, feeling like she was thrown from a rock. She slowly opened her eyes and shut them right away. There was so much light, so much white. When she got used to the light she looked around and took in her surroundings. _Was she…was she in a hospital? She was…how did she get here?_ She tried to remember what had happened that she had ended up here. "A car crash…" she thought out loud. Slowly but surely it all came back to her.

When she had let it all sink in, her mind immediately went to her daughter. _Emma! Where was she? Was she okay? Is she even alive?! _Her mind went a hundred miles per minute. _She needed to get out of here! She needed to find her daughter! _But she couldn't get out of her bed, because of all the wires attached to her. Then she caught side of a button beside her bed, "call nurse" it said. She immediately pressed it, eager to hear how her daughter was doing.

After a few minutes a nurse walked in. "Ah, Mrs Pillsbury! You're up, good!" she smiled. Rose smiled weakly back at her.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Emma? I need to go see her! Is she okay?!"

"Mrs Pillsbury, calm down. You can see your daughter right away, I'll go get a wheelchair ready for you."

Rose let out a relieved sigh.

"But…"the nurse continued. "there is something you need to know. While you only have a few minor bruises and can go home tomorrow, your daughter is in a much worse state…"

Rose's breath stuck in her throat. "W-what kind of state? She's not going to die, is she?!"she asked very concerned.

"No, no she's not." the nurse answered quickly. "But she's in a coma. She's…stable, but we have no indication as to when she might wake up. I'm very sorry , Mrs Pillsbury. Would you like me to go get a wheelchair now?"

Rose listened attentively, letting it all sink in. "Uhm…yeah, yes please…"

After a few minutes the nurse came back in with a wheelchair. She helped Rose get rid of all the tubes and to get in the wheelchair, pushing her to Emma's room.

When they arrived, the nurse pushed the door open and rolled her inside. Rusty, Emma's father, with Adam and Julie, her older brother and sister, were already there. A handsome young man, with curly dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue/green eyes was explaining them Emma's condition. When they turned around and saw Rose, they all got teary eyed and immediately went to her side. The young man and the nurse looked at them sympathetically. "Sweetie!" Rusty called out and hugged her tight. Adam and Julie following. "We went to see you earlier, but you were still asleep. Do you know about Emma's condition?" Rose nodded sadly at his question. "This young man was just about to explain to us how the accident happened." Than they turned back to look at the man on the other side of Emma's bed as he continued to clarify everything.

* * *

The next day Rose was free to go home. After they'd run some final tests, the doctor decided that with a couple weeks of rest she would be fine.

Before the family left to go home, they visited Emma. She still looked horrible. Paler than usual, her whole body, as well as her face full of bruises and cuts. The beautiful rosy red blush that always coated her cheeks was nowhere to be seen. Tubes attached to her tiny almost lifeless body. It was a devastating sight, it hurt all of them to see their sweet little daughter and sister like this.

When William walked in (they had come to know the young man's name was William Schuester) and told them they had to leave, Rose burst out crying. "Please let us stay a bit longer! Please don't make us leave! The visiting hours are already so few and short!" Will's heart broke for the family, he understood how hard it must be for them. He walked over to Rose and looked her in the eyes

"Listen, Mrs Pillsbury…"

"Call me Rose, mister Schuester."

"Okay, call me Will, Rose." A small smile reached her lips. "Listen Rose, I am Emma's nurse, together with two of my colleagues, for as long as she's here. I'll make sure she's fine and taken care of and I'll keep you updated with any changes. I may not have completed my study yet, but that doesn't make me any less of a nurse. And because of that, she's my only patient right now, which means can give her all my attention. It doesn't make me any less dedicated to my patients or my job. And if you want to know anything about her progress or just how she's doing, treatment, etcetera. You just find me, okay? I am here at day and night. I'll do my very best. And I promise you that she will come back to us and be the exact same girl she used to be. I'll talk to her every day, since that can help. I'll even sing to her, for all I care!" They all laughed a little. "So, sound good?" he asked with a gentle smile.

She nodded. "Thank you so much Will!" and she gave him a short, but sweet hug. Then they all said their goodbyes and the Pillsbury's left. Will had promised he'd sit with her right after they left. As promised, Will shove a chair next to Emma's bed and sat down. He just looked at her for a while. She was really pretty, not perfect or super skinny and she was beaten up, but pretty none the less. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, actually at a loss for words. He had done this so many times before, but there was just something about her. She made him lose his breath, even while unconscious.

"Uhm…Hi Emma, I'm Will…"

* * *

**So, I hoped this made up a bit for the short one that was chapter 1. =) Just know, that I don't know anything exactly, about how it works in hospitals, especially in the USA, so there may be things that are incorrect. Just use your imagination a bit! =D I really hope you like it so far, if not, well don't like, don't read. If you did, please review! It makes my day and keeps me motivated to update faster!**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed chapter 1! =D So if you like this fic and you want the chapters to be updated sooner, hit that review button!**

**-xxx- Lies**


	3. Chapter 3: A long time

"Uhm…Hi Emma, I'm Will."

"I'll be your nurse for as long as you need me, hopefully that won't be too long…. Your family really misses you already and we all just want you to wake up and be yourself again. I don't know if you can hear me or if you'll remember I talked to you. I've talked to people who were in coma before, you know. Some say they did hear me talk to them, others don't. And some… well, they could never tell… But that won't happen to you, I promise! I will never let that happen. You're here because you were in a car crash with your mom, ironically on your way to this very hospital. Your mom's okay though, she's already home. And I'll probably tell you this again when you wake up, because you will. I don't care how long it takes, Emma. I won't give up on you. There's just something about you, that makes me want to fight for you extra hard. I just have this strange connection, though you're not even here…"

"I'll take good care of you Emma, I will. Oh, I haven't even told you about myself. I'll have to tell it again when you're awake, but that doesn't bother me. So, I'm 19, almost 20. I still go to school, but…"

* * *

A week went by and Will went to see Emma every day. Talking to her for hours, he even brought his guitar once and sang to her. The other nurses taught him what to do, like how to transport her food and that he had to lay her in a different position each few hours. But he was a quick learner, so they trusted him to do it alone most of the time.

Emma's family still visited her every day and after a week, her parents decided to inform her school that she wasn't just sick, but that she was in a coma. The news spread like wild fire, everyone was shocked . The faculty as well as the students of the small school. Pretty much everyone knew Emma, the girl who always had a smile on her face, shining ginger hair. She was nice to everybody and known for wearing a lot of yellow and green clothing. Some of them even cried, scared of what would happen with their best friend.

After the news was out Emma got a lot of visitors. Friends, faculty, family, people from the neighbourhood, etc. It often occurred that there were too many people to visit her in one day. There were people who just wanted to see her or leave a note, people who wanted to talk to her or sing to her. People who cried, who laughed at the good memories they shared about her, people who said nothing at all…..

Will was always there, making sure they weren't too noisy and everyone got enough time. By the end of each day, there were more and more cards, letters, drawings and stuffed animals than the day before. Emma was one very loved, little girl. That went on for about three weeks, but Emma's condition remained unchanged. And the amount of visitors slowly shrank.

* * *

Emma was almost six weeks in the hospital now, still nothing had changed. They were a little bit worried though, because she had already lost 22 lbs. Will was standing on a small ladder, hanging up all her cards, letters and drawings she got. He wanted it to look nice, for if she woke up. No! He couldn't think like that! Not for _if _she woke up, but _when_ she wakes up. Some of the others might be losing hope, but he won't give up on her, he promised. It was then that he heard a loud "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!", it took him a few seconds to register what was happening and he practically jumped of the ladder. "O my god! No! Emma, don't die on me!" Before he could press the emergency button, a group of paramedics ran in. He stepped back so they had some space.

"Clear!"

He could barely see how the defibrillator was put to Emma's chest. They went down on her another two times. Will really thought she wouldn't make it. All he could think about was how young she was and how many people would be absolutely devastated when they got to hear she was dead….

Will just stood there, motionless, numb. Than he heard the two words that made his heart beat again: "She's stable." And the gentle, even beeping of the heart rate monitor returned. He let out a deep sigh. The paramedics did some extra checks and decided to keep a closer eye on her for a while.

When they were gone, Will needed some time to compose himself and sat next to her, taking her hand. "Wow, you really scared us there, Em!" He started calling her that recently, it was just easier to say. After about ten minutes, he called her parents and updated them on what happened. He assured them that she was totally fine now and that they'd be extra careful for the time being.

* * *

Another three weeks passed and Emma had been there for over two months now. She had lost another 26.4 lbs, but her condition was slightly improving. They still didn't have a clue as to when she'd wake up though. It could be at any minute, it could be after months had passed.

Will sat at her side, holding her slightly bony hand, caressing it. In the beginning she had those cute, super tiny, chubby hands. They were still pretty cute and still super tiny, but nowhere near chubby anymore. She was pretty tiny herself, Will had noticed. And when she came in there she was overweight, now she was quickly going to underweight. She barely weighed 127 lbs now, which wasn't underweight yet, but she was still losing.

He saw that it was almost time for lunch and bend over, still holding her hand he kissed her forehead and told her the same thing he had told her for the past nine weeks. "Wake up soon, beautiful." But just before he let go of her hand and stand up, he saw some movement in her face. Or was he just imagining it? 'No! Did her eyes just flutter a bit?!' He thought he was going crazy with excitement. He stood really still and focused on her face, waiting for any movements. "Come on!" he pleaded and squeezed her hand, then he could swear he felt her squeeze him back, really softly. "O my god!" He was so happy and let go of her hand to continuously press the "call nurse" button.

In about three minutes, his two colleagues rushed inside the room. "What's up, Will?" Nelly asked.

"I'm almost sure I noticed some movement!" Will responded with a huge grin on his face. The two women opposite him returned the excited smile. "She's waking up!"

"Really?" Jill, the other nurse asked. "Did you really see movements?" she repeated with a smile on her face.

"Really." Will said.

The two nurses quickly checked everything. Will was nervously awaiting the outcome. Then Nelly looked him in the eyes and said. "I'm sorry Will… false alarm….." she gave him a weak smile. Jill gave him a gentle pad on the shoulder.

"You know she's improving. She'll wake up eventually…" she reassured him. Then they left.

Will's heart sunk. Had he really imagined it? He let out a defeated sigh and stroked Emma's cheek gently. "Well, wake up soon, beautiful…" He let out another sigh and left to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

AN: Sorry it was such a short chapter guys! And that it took my aaaaaaaaaaaages to update! The next chapters will be longer! =) And this story is going to have about 60 of them! =D PLEASE leave a sweet review, I love them! And the more reviews, the faster the update! Oh, and if you see any grammar mistakes, PLEASE let me know and I'll correct it immediately. xxx Lies


End file.
